American Cheese
by AnimeAngel3326
Summary: Kagome's brother has called from America and wants her to visit him for a while. The Inuyasha gang wants to go with! What new characters will the meet? What new customs will they learn...FIND OUT
1. The News and Short Encounter

****

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in Inuyasha. We wish we did but...we dont...:::SIGHS:::**

**!Mayia and Nyoko!**

* * *

Chapter 1:: The News and a Short Encounter::  
  
"DONT YOU UNDERSTAND, I NEED TO GO BACK HOME!"   
"KEH. I don't care! You need to stay right here and help with the damn shards!"   
"Do NOT make me say the "S" word!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as his face turned a bright angry red. They were once again in one of their big arguments about Kagome leaving to go back to her time. Kagome had gotten a phone call earlier that week from her older brother Tekki in America. He wanted her to come down to visit for a week or so.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud crash and a UMPH. He defiantly HATED that word. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll be back in a week!" Kagome stomped right off through the woods towards the well. And did not look back once. She had told everyone the news the other night.  
  
------FLASHBACK------  
  
After a hard day of fighting some demons, and having another tough encounter with Sesshomaru, the group settled down in the woods and made a small fire and gathered around it. All tired and beat up. Miroku tries scooting towards Sango as close as he can get untill she gives him THAT look. Inuyasha just leans back against the closest tree and Shippou and Kilala huddle together to try to get warmer. Kagome walks towards them all ready to tell them.  
  
"Hey everyone. I have some big news I need to tell you all." Kagome blushed a deep red afraid of what they will do. "I got a phone call from my older brother Tekki a while ago. He lives in America, and he wants me to go and visit him. It's been a long time since I have seen him." Kagome looked at inuyasha.  
  
"Feh just go...make sure your back by the next day, though. We have a tough route we have to take that I believe Naraku may have gone." Inuyasha growled at the fowl name. "Well see...that's the problem. I wont be back the day right after. America is all the way across the ocean. I probably wont be back for a we-"  
  
Inuyasha shoot up like a missile. "What do you mean you wont be back the day after...when will you be back!?" Kagome grit her teeth. "I was getting to that Inuyasha! Can't you just settle down for once and let me explain! As I was saying... I will be back in a week or so..."  
  
Miroku cocked is head to the side. "How long is this week Kagome-Chan?" Kagome sighed and scratched her head "Oh about seven days." Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome if you need and want to go see your brother you may. I have no worries, and I know you will be back." She smiled. Miroku smiled too. "Same here Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome smiled at her two friends then looked back at Inuyasha to see him gone. She sighed and laid down in her sleeping bag and got comfortable. Well that is after she heard a slap of a hand across a perverted monks face. She smiled.  
  
When it was morning and she found Inuyasha and went to Kaeda's to tell everyone goodbye...then she left the hut... and that's where Inuyasha and Kagome was now.  
  
-----End of Flashback-------  
  
Kagome leaned against a tree and looked up. "Man I can't wait to get to America. It'll be so different." She was starting on her way again when the wind picked up and she saw a tornado of dust heading her way. When the dust settled she heard a voice. "Yo." she smiled and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Hi Kouga-kun, what brings you here?" He moved toward her with a quick motion. And took her hands in his. "I have come for you." Kagome blushes and smiles. "Well Kouga-kun, I really don't have time at the moment. I have to go back to my time and leave for America." Kouga drops her hands. "America?" Kagome saw the confusion "Oh yea, well, its another big country all the way across the ocean."  
  
Kouga nodded "Well then...I'm going with you." Kagome sweat dropped. "Well uh...you sorta can't. I'm sorry Kouga." Kouga's eyes widened. "I will do anything just to go with you!" Kagome giggled a little bit, but was disturbed by a growl.  
  
Inuyasha came from behind the trees. "She said... that you couldn't go with, shit head." He clenched his fist and glared.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I can handle this ok. Now settle down and go back to Kaeda's!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "FEH... I don't care wench I'm going to settle this with him once and for all...he cannot have you because you are with me!"  
  
Kagome blushed at the same time Inuyasha blushed. ::Oh fuck, that did not come out right.... Say something say something!!!:: He coughed. "Uhh, I mean you cannot have her cause I need her...for the SHARDS!"  
  
Kouga gasped and Kagome stomped her foot. "IS THAT ALL I AM FOR?!" Kouga growled. "She is worth more then a shard finder. That's why I think she is better with me than a silly puppy like you."  
  
Inuyasha growled and launched towards kouga...and kouga lunged toward Inuyasha. Kagome glared and just walked off with out saying anything...she really had to go. As she left, she heard them yelling her name, but she did not stop for anything.  
  
Kagome sighed and kicked a rock. She looked up and saw the well. "Wow... I'm here already, huh..." she kicked her feet over the side of the well then slid right in.  
  
What she didn't know is that she wasn't going to go alone. 

* * *

Ok well that's it for NOW! If u want us to keep going REVIEW  
  
Nyoko and Me decided to add some funnies and mess-ups in here...for no reason...just cause we wanted to LOL  
  
On the set:  
  
Inuyasha: Haha...Kouga! Come to America! We can have some fuuuunnn...giggles then hiccups  
  
Kouga: Oo...What kind of fun...and that's just in the plot! We're not really going to America...are we?  
  
Kagome: No, we are not. Inuyasha...what the f is up with you?!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing... nothing at all! Uhmm...last night I had a dream about...purple monkey's in spacesuits...HAHAHA...then I ate 'em...OO  
  
Kagome: What'd they taste like...I MEAN Inuyasha looks in a cooler full of beer and notices a few missing...then looks back at Inuyasha Have you been drinking?  
  
Inuyasha: No Kagome! There is no blood in my alcohol system! Hiccups and burps while swinging on a camera suspended in the air  
  
Kouga: Kagome! You are in danger here...come with me! picks Kagome up and throws her over his shoulder  
  
Kagome: NO!!! Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: singing I'm Just A Teenage Dirtbag 


	2. The Surprise Visit and Desicion

Disclaimer: Once again we have to say we do....................ok ok do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...   
  
P.S. ok if u didn't know :: means thinking.... so when ever u see a sentence with :: blah blah blah:: that's what the character is thinking!  
  
Stands in the spider man stance GO STORY GO! Flicks wrist

* * *

Chapter 2 :: The Surprise Visit and Decision ::

Kagome reached the other side of the well and started to climb up. When she got out and stepped out, she saw her brother playing with his soccer ball. Kagome watched her brother kick it in the air without letting it hit the ground once.  
  
Souta looked over and saw his big sister and grinned. "SISTER!" He abandoned the soccer ball and ran towards his sister. "Welcome back sister." Kagome gave him a hug and set off towards the house. She could smell her moms great cooking and couldn't wait to eat it.  
  
When she stepped in the house she took off her shoes and headed off to find her mom, and then was ready to start packing.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother perked up when she saw her daughter walk in the door. "Welcome home, and just in time to! Lunch is almost done." Kagome smiled "Thanks, Mother! Call for me when it's done. I'm going to go and pack for the trip." Kagome went up stairs to her clean and tidy room.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room and pulled out a suitcase from the closet. She went to her dresser picked out some fancy clothes, pajamas, some casual clothes, her Kyou doll, her Yu Yu Hakusho soundtrack, her CD player, a few mangas, and last but not least, her school books. "Well I think that's the last of it. I wonder if the food is done yet." Kagome started to walk out the door "Oh hello Inuyasha.... INUYASHA!?" Kagome turned around with her mouth opened.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. "What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome. "Well, Kagome, I'm...going with you." Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a long time and sighed. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the bed and looked at Kagome. "I see how it is...you don't want me to go with you... you are probably taking that Hoko (hojo -) dude or something" Inuyasha turned and folded his arms.  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, "Will u stop interrupting me and listen, that's not it at all... the thing is...I'm going to have to call my brother and make him arrange the plane tickets and all this other stuff...it'll be to big of a hassle for him" She looked down  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, "plane tickets...what is a plane" Kagome sighed...she knew he wouldn't have understood anything.  
  
"Ok its this giant machine thingy that flies through the air to take people to other places that they want to go!" Kagome nodded ::That should do it! Good job Kagome::  
  
"Is it a flying demon?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed, "I just said...it's a machine..."  
  
"Kagome dear," it was her mother, "are you talking to yourself?" Kagome stuck her head out the door. "No Mom, Inuyasha is here..." Kagome's mom clapped her hands together and smiled "Oh that's great! He can stay and eat too! Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you Kagome." Kagome looked at her mom. "Would you like to have friends go with you?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother with surprise. "Why is that mom?" Her mother smiled. "Well Tekki called while you were away and told me you could take four friends if you like!" Kagome almost leaped with joy! As much as she hated to say it, she was very fond of Inuyasha. It may seem like she doesn't like him at all, but deep down she loved him. She really wanted him to go along but didn't want to bother her brother.  
  
Hang on a second. If she took Inuyasha, it would be very hard to not tell her brother that he is a demon. She pictured her brother seeing Inuyasha's ears, flipping out, and running around the room throwing things at him. Inuyasha would then pull out his Tetsusaiga and attacking her brother. Ahhh, crap. She shook these images from her head as she heard her mother. "Kagome? Kagome dear, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hey Mom, I think I 'm going to take some friends!"  
  
Her mom smiled. "Alright hunny! That's great! Oh and its also time to eat!"  
  
Kagome squealed and thought, ::I have the best idea.:: She turns around and goes back into her room only to find Inuyasha rummaging through her clothes. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looks up with a thong in his hand. "Kagome what is this thingy?"  
  
Kagome blushed the color of Inuyasha's kimono. She yanked the thong away from Inuyasha and shoved it back into her suitcase, then slapped Inuyasha's hand. When her face went back to its original color she took a deep breath. "Okay, Inuyasha, I just spoke to my mom and I can take a few friends. Now you see we have never really tried to bring Miroku, Sango and Shippou over to this time... and I was thinking this time would be a good time to see if they can!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha all starry eyed.  
  
::Wow, she has really pretty eyes...WAIT, no, what am I thinking??:: "So your saying I can go with you to this...America?" Kagome nodded. "Okay, and your also saying we should try to see if Miroku, Sango, and Shippou should go along?" Kagome nodded again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Just...staring. "Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head. ::What the...ok I'm freaking myself out here...:: "Okay, well Kagome...I say we go and get them...but...can we do it AFTER we eat?"  
  
Kagome smiles and rubs his ear. "Sure thing Inuyasha." She gets up and walks out the door with Inuyasha sitting on the floor...still wondering what in the world that thing he found really was.  
  
When they went down to eat, all Inuyasha had on his mind was America and what that thing was...  
  
He had no idea what he was getting into.

* * *

I promise the chapters will get longer...in time...hahaha! Once it starts getting to the main point

Short Funny Stories Staring:: Inuyasha-Mayia-Nyoko  
  
Nyoko: doing some homework   
  
Inuyasha: Uhmm...Nyoko?   
  
Nyoko: looks up irritated at being interrupted for what it seemed like the hundredth time YES, Inuyasha? What is it?  
  
Inuyasha: What is this thing?? Holds up a tissue box full of tissues   
  
Nyoko: sighs That is a tissue box. When your nose is runny or stuffed up, you blow your nose. looks back down at her homework

Inuyasha: Oh...blows his nose into the whole box of tissues

Nyoko: eye twitching, fully knowing what he just did  
  
-A little later-  
  
Mayia: just got out of the bath, goes to her room, and stops dead in her doorway

Inuyasha: sitting on a broken bed that is leaning to one side Uhhh...is this a bad thing?

Mayia: twitches and stomps her foot about to say something but her towel falls off

Inuyasha: O.O

Mayia: Ehhh...runs out of the room as fast as Kouga


	3. Sucess and Time to Visit

**Disclaimer:: As the same as every chapter...we do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...nope we sure don't...**

Mayia: (pokes Inuyasha's ears) Man do I wish we did own em though... 

**Inuyasha: (Twitch Twitch)**

**Nyoko: (Grabs Kouga's Tail) YEA YEA... (looks at his thighs) O.O**

**Kouga: (jumps up and down trying to get his tail away)**

**Nyoko: (extends hands and makes grabbing motions towards Kouga's thighs so)...muscular...must touch!**

**Mayia: (slaps Nyoko's hand away) BAKA don't scare him away now...(turns around and Inuyasha is gone) DAMNIT! See what u did now... must.... find...EARS...stomps off...oh yea go ahead and read the story! I promise it will get funnier and longer...MUST FIND FUZZY SOFT EARS. **

**Nyoko: (ties kouga to closest tree and follows Mayia)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapter 3 ::Success and Time to Visit!::**

When Inuyasha finally got done eating his Ramen and stopped playing with Buyo...Kagome and Inuaysha went off to the well ready to tell the group about going to America. The thing is, they didn't even know if it'll work or not.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped into the well with her. Kagome liked the feeling of Inuyasha's hand in hers, but of course she will only admire him from afar since he was still in love with...Kikyo.

Once they touched ground with the other side of the well someone at the top surprised them.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippou was at the top grinning the biggest grin then looked at Kagome "Hey Kagome what are u doing back I thought u were going to A-Americus...or something like that."

Kagome softly giggled, "Shippou its America and yes I will be going...right after I ask something first."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome when she laughed, he loved the way she laughed. He stopped thinking about that and yelled up to Shippou. "OY Shippou go and get Miroku and Sango and tell them to meet us at Kaeda's!"

Shippou nodded and went off to find the two. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and then helped Kagome out.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She went off in the direction of Kaeda's not knowing Inuyasha was secretly watching and admiring her. He really didn't understand why he was though.

When the two reached Kaeda's and found out she wasn't there...they figured she might have went on a walk or went to help with a sick villager. Inuyasha reclined on his side holding up his head with his hand, and Kagome sat down by him pulling her knees up waiting. Neither saying a thing.

A few minutes later Shippou came, along with a hand printed faced Miroku and an angry Sango mumbling to her-self about a damn lecher.

"Shippou good you found them!" Kagome smiled. Shippou ran towards Kagome giving her a hug.

"Kagome-Chan what is it that you wanted us for...is something wrong?!" Sango looked worried, and she went and sat next to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "Oh no nothing wrong at all. I just have some more news and a big question to ask you all." She smiled. She explained everything to Miroku, Sango and Shippou how she wanted them to try and go to America with her and Inuyasha, and then also answered any questions they had.

Of course there were MANY questions. Like how they were getting there, what America is like, but of course Kagome didn't have any idea since she has never really been there. Who her brother was, but she didn't really even know that since she hasn't seen him in over 10 years. What she did tell them about her brother is that his name is Tekki Higurashi and that when they get to the airport he will have a sign with Kagome's name on it. Where were they actually going, she explained that America had many places, and they were going to a place in America called Los Angeles, California.

After a few more questions and answers it was getting late, and they were ready. They said goodbye to kaeda and left kilala with her. Sango took it hard but understood the situation.

"Alright well...Sango and Shippou you two can hold onto me and Miroku can hold on to Inuyasha...hopefully it'll work." Miroku looked at Inuyasha to Kagome, "hey Kagome...how come I can't hold on to you?" Sango gave him a look and he shut up on the spot.

Kagome put Shippou on her shoulder and held Sango's hand. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's butt then reached for it. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of this and turned white. "Don't even think about it monk." Inuyasha glared. Miroku snapped his hand back and sighed. ::**Besides:: **he thought to himself...**::It just wasn't the same**::

"Ok well here I go Shippou and Sango... don't worry." Kagome let Sango put her legs over the side of the well and the three jumped in.

Sango and Shippou were amazed. All the colors and the feeling was great. When they reached the other side Sango wouldn't stop talking and Shippou was looking around inside the well.

"WOW that was great, can we do it again, you always go through that, is it-"Sango stopped when she found out Miroku and Inuyasha had made their way through, and everyone was glad it worked well.

Once they got out Kagome had to show them around her house, and introduced the newcomers to her family.

"OH WELCOME!" her mom was happy and enthusiastic as always, "I'm so glad u all could come!! Does anyone want something to eat!?!?"

Kagome shook her head "mom it's getting to late now we really need to go get ready...where is G-Chan?"

"Oh he is sleeping...tough day today trying to keep "demons away"" her mother winks and walks off towards the kitchen.

Souta of course was fascinated. First he looked at Miroku. "WOW so you're Miroku! The one Kagome always talks about" Miroku grinned "the very perverted one huh!?" Miroku's grin faded **::Is that all I am to people...a perverted monk?::** Souta went on "and your Sango, the cool and talented demon slayer. I hear a lot about you!"

Sango blushed a deep red, "well I guess you could say that." Souta then looked at Shippou. "You must be...Shippou! You're the one that my sister gives all MY candy to." Souta glared. Shippou glared back. When Kagome felt the uneasiness between the two she suddenly broke in.

"WELL, anyway back to the house! When we go upstairs you all can see my room then after that we can all get ready for tomorrow!" Kagome just couldn't wait for the trip! She smiled and started up the stairs, and the group followed...with Shippou still glaring at Souta.

When they got to Kagome's room Inuyasha was the first one in and he went and sat right on Kagome's bed crossed legged. Miroku and Sango walked in next both looking around going ooohhh and aahhh. They really didn't know how to react to everything it was all new to them.

Kagome and Shippou walked in last. Shippou was also in AW and didn't know what to say, but jumped up onto the bed with Inuyasha.

"Well. we are all going to have to get our sleep for tomorrow!" Kagome had to remember tomorrow that the group is going to have to go shopping...before heading to the airport, and the airport was only a few minutes away from her house so it should all be easy!

The group doesn't have to be at the airport until 2:55 p.m. It will probably take about 6 hours to get to Los Angeles. Making it 9 p.m when they get there. Kagome sighed all this time stuff was giving her a headache...(A.N:: It really was giving us a headache )

Kagome went and found pajamas for Sango, and herself. She let Sango borrow a pair of her pajama pants and a tank top. When Sango walked out of Kagome's room to go and change in the bathroom...Miroku kept a close eye on her.

Kagome looked at the two boys. "Alright well...we will eventually have to get you boys some decent clothes to wear. I mean...you don't want to be in those cloths the whole time do you."

The two boys looked down at their dirty and ragged cloths. Inuyasha then of course made a smart-ass remark. "KEH! Who fucking cares?? I could tear them to shreds if they said anything." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "Too bad."

That's when Sango returned. She was now wearing orange tiger pajama pants with a light peachy colored tank top, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Miroku could not keep his eyes off of her.

Once Sango came in Kagome went out to the bathroom to change. When she came back she was wearing blue penguin pajama pants and a white tank top. Shippou was asleep on the bed in no time. Kagome then went on about the next day.

"Ok everyone tomorrow we must go shopping in the morning." Kagome set her alarm clock for 10 a.m., and kicked Inuyasha off the bed to the floor, and went to turn off the light.

"Shopping, Kagome-Chan?" Sango looked at Kagome in a confused way from the bed.

"Oh yea right well u will see tomorrow...Oyasumi nasai" Kagome put a grin on her face, but thought in her mind ::**Oh great this is going to be some what of a pain**:: She then flipped off the light switch and walked to her bed.

After hearing some yelling from "accidentally" stepping on the boys, she was fast asleep as soon as she laid in her bed.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**! Review Responses!**_

**Sihaam & Ilwad**: Thanks for the first review! My friend and me were really happy to at least see one review! Hahaha! Yea we love the title to! American Cheese! Haha! Well Anyways...thanks for reviewing! And keep reading! Oh and sorry for the wait with the story....we have been really busy lately!

**Sentinel28**: Yea we can't wait till they all get on the plane either! We think its gonna be fun writing that part! Hahaha, and I was also thinking we just may use a couple of your ideas! Haha like the "WE ARE GOING TO HIGH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! Haha! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry again for the wait... BUSY!! LOL

---WE WANT MORE REVIEWS!! Haha! O and u can also tell my friend and I some of your ideas if u like...we would be glad to add them! ---


End file.
